


Forgive Me

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beating, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Murder, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Derek can't handle another person he loves getting hurt.





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44976067673/thealphawolf-hale-in-which-stiles-goes-and-gets)

 

It was almost funny, hell he would probably laugh if he wasn’t currently getting the crap beaten out of him.  Really he never would have thought he’d be a victim of a simple hate crime.  He deals with werewolves and kanima and _hunters_ every day.  He expects to get hurt but not by some homophobic who is probably in denial about his own sexuality which is why he is taking it out on Stiles.

He told him as much though it hadn’t been the smartest idea if the kick to his ribs was any indication.  But he had never been in much control of his mouth why start now?

He just wanted to have a simple date was that too much to ask?  One night without death and violence where he and his boyfriend could have a romantic dinner hopefully with a happy ending.  Apparently so.

Derek was going to _flip_.

 

Stiles had been finishing his paper when he had called.

“You’re going to make me dinner?  You know how to cook?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

Derek scoffed.  “Yes I know how to cook.  Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed.  “You lived in a burnt out house and then an abandoned train station before we finally convinced you to get a real apartment!  You didn’t even possess a kitchen!  Of course I wouldn’t even consider you know how to cook!”

“Then come over and let me prove you wrong,” Derek challenged.

Having a real date _and_ getting to watch Derek being all domestic, it was a no brainier really.  “I’ll be there in twenty.”

 

He hadn’t even made it to his jeep when he had been jumped.  Beacon Hills is small and though there is a gay club there aren’t actually that many gays or bi’s here or more specifically out of the closet ones.  Especially not ones with as much notice as Stiles.  Though being the Sheriff’s son had its upsides, like access to cool case files and information, it definitely had its downsides, like the fact the Sheriff has to be elected which means being in the presses eye.  So when Stiles came out of the closet it wasn’t _just_ to his friends and family it was to the _entire_ town and even the nearby ones.  Hell he had actually made the front page of the local newspaper.  Apparently they had nothing better to write about.

So really Stiles shouldn’t be as surprised as he is to getting jumped.  But he is.  He had thought it had been something related to the pack until he heard the insults pouring out of the dude’s mouth.

“You fucking faggot!  You like it up the ass huh?”  Each punch, each kick, landed hard.  He didn’t hold back and Stiles never got the chance to recover to fight back.

If he hadn’t been caught off guard then he probably would be the one kicking ass.  Again he fought werewolves, kanimas, and hunters one guy should have been easy but as it was the guy had taken him very much by surprise and as much as Stiles hated just taking it he had little choice in the matter.  All he could do was protect himself as much as possible.

When the guy was finally done he spat on Stiles before running away like the coward he was.  As pathetic as it was Stiles laid there curled up in a ball for a long while.  He just needed a minute before finally pulling himself off the ground.  Stiles knew he should go home call Derek and say he something had come up.  Give him any excuse he could think of because if Derek found out it wasn’t going to end well.

But all Stiles wanted to do was go to Derek curl up in his arms and will the pain away.  So against his better judgment Stiles got into his jeep and drove to the loft.

 

He stood in the doorway finding himself unable to look Derek in the eye.

“Stiles,” his voice questioning and panicked.  “What happened?”  Stiles finally managed to glance up.  He could see Derek’s hand clenching into a fist shaking.

Stiles whimpered.  Derek crossed the room instantly wrapping him in his arms.  Stiles collapsed into him burying his face into Derek’s shoulder.  The pain and anger he felt grew with every sob, every whimper Stiles made.  Who would do this to him?

“I’m here.”  Derek cradled him protectively.  “I’ve got you.”

 

Derek bandaged and cleaned him up before curling up into bed with him.  Stiles had long since stopped crying the tears dried.  His breathing evening out as he drifted off his hand gripping Derek’s shirt.  It wasn’t until Derek could hear the steady beat of his heart did his own tears come.  He tried to control them holding Stiles against his body.

He gasped desperately biting his lip in order to quiet himself.  He refused to wake Stiles up.  Stiles who was was bleeding and hurt who he hadn’t been there to protect.  He rested his head atop of Stiles a sob racking through this body.  He breathed in deeply pushing the tears back and that’s when he smelled it, smelled _him_.  He could smell him all over Stiles skin.  With every whiff his anger rose until Derek couldn’t even see straight.  He was going to pay.  Derek was going to make him pay.

 

He couldn’t stop.  He hadn’t planned on doing this.  He just wanted him to suffer.  He wanted him in as much pain as Stiles.  But he could smell Stiles blood on him.  He could _smell_ Stiles’ blood on him.  And then he couldn’t stop.  He couldn’t stop until the smell of Stiles’ blood was washed away by the smell of that man’s blood.

When he finally came to it was too late.

 

Stiles woke up alone.  Sitting up he glanced around the room.

“Derek?” he called getting out of bed.  “Derek?”  Stiles heard the sound of the door close.  “Derek is that you?”  Stiles made his way to the front door.

That’s when he found him covered in blood his hands drenched and dripping onto the floor.

“Derek?”  Stiles approached carefully.  “Derek?”  Stiles swallowed reaching out touching his cheek gently.  “Derek what did you do?”


End file.
